Gifted
by goldenrose37
Summary: What if Bella didnt go 2 Forks because of her mother. How could she if shes an orphan. What is she has a genetic mutation that leaves doctors mystified. What if 5 others carry this mutation. What if someone is out to get them. Some 1 we thought was fake..
1. Chapter 1

We had to move again. All six of us. Three girls and three guys. Forks this time. Andrew had gotten a nice little cottage near the forest. He's our guardian, at the age of eighteen. He found us all.

All six of us started in orphanages. I was brought in the same time as Hayley, my best friend. We connected, because we are the same. Each of us had murder on our hands, even if we where only about five. Five is when they start happening.

Powers as they have been portrayed since the olden days. But really, it's a genetic modification. Explanation are needed, because were all different.

Andrew can be first. Black hair, close to black eyes. His skin is pale. He's about six foot, just like the other two guys. He can track us, which is very handy. But his other 'power' would be air.

The first person to be tracked down was Danny. Light brown hair and hazel eyes. He's seventeen. I know this is going to sound really weird. But he can levitate. Sort of like flying. So cool! He shares the ability to control air.

Hayley and I where found together. We knew about each others talents from the start. Both of us have just turned seventeen, due to our birthdays being on the same day. The only difference about us is that Hayley has hazel eyes while I have brown. Even the ability to control earth is the same. But I also have telekinesis while she can send thoughts and hear ones sent to her.

Lily is blonde haired, blue eyed. Gorgeous. Water is her gift. Also, like Andrew, she can track. She's sixteen and she found us.

The last person, also the baby of the family is Benny. Fire red hair with startling green eyes. He's fifteen and can control fire. His extra gift made us move. Feeling and manipulating feelings.

He got overwhelmed and nearly killed someone. Poor kid.

OoOoOoOoO

Thoughts... should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight and all that stuff.**

The car is crammed. Crammed and stuffy. Crammed, stuffy and hot. Crammed, stuffy, hot and boring.

Everything is green and brown. Even the road has brown. He couldn't have gotten a smaller town. Not possible. Here we are. Andrew driving with Benny shot gun, while everyone else squeezes into the tight back. Plus, we have to start at a new school today. Yep, get here and start straight away. It's Monday and we slept on the plane. Andrews excuse. Crap excuse.

"Are you serious. I only slept about five minutes!" Danny complains.

"I promised Mary." Andy states. That shuts us up. Mary died a year ago. She is like a mother to us. She was like us, but died. Died protecting us from things that just shouldn't exist. Vampires.

Last year we found a coven of them. They had found out who we where and tried to get one of us. Danny was the one who was stuck. He didn't get out fast enough, when we ran. Mary went in after him and never returned. We found her body.

"I see the school!" Squeals Lil. At least one of us is excited. Looking in the same direction I see a pile of buildings scattered around an area. What a great school. All old. "Ewww… Could you have picked a worse town!"

"Just get out." Andy says stopping the car. So this car might be a bit noticeable. It's not like where poor or anything, so we have a Honda Civic Hybrid. The other cars are coming later. This one is Andy's.

"Yeah yeah." Mumbles Lil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"My names Bella Smith and this is my sister Hayley." I start with the introduction.

"We just moved from Phoenix." Finishes Hayley. Fourth class so far. I have only one class without Hayley and that would be Biology. Boring.

"You may sit down now please." Says our Trig teacher. Can't remember his name.

'_Bella, I'm bored.'_ Sends Hayley.

'_Yeah, me too. Worse school so far, don't you think.'_ I think back. I can't stand this place. God.

'_Very old, and so small. But if Mary said.'_

'_If Mary said.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Walking to the cafeteria everyone stares. I guess they don't get many new kids. But how can I blame people. It rains too much here. Opening the doors I am blasted with hot air. Stinky hot air. All eyes are on Hayley and I. Please say we didn't do anything.

"Bell's! Hayley! Over here!" Shouts Lil over the silent cafeteria. Walking across everyone tracks us. Annoying much? I sit next to Danny, with Andy on the other side. Hayley sits in front of me, than Lil and Benny. No one dares to take the two left over seats.

"We have a problem." Whispers Andy. Problems for us are never good. Last problem made us move and the one before that got one of us killed.

"Yeah, I had one in my last class." Whispers Danny. "They have gold eyes. What's up with that?" Vampires. But gold eyes and not red? Something's different.

"Bella and I haven't had any classes with them yet." Hayley says.

"Where?" Whispers the excited Lily. Not even Benny can calm her down usually.

"There." Benny points at a table in the back. The dark surrounds the five beautiful creatures, as one of them stares at us. There are two girls. A short black haired pixie and a run way model blonde. The three boys are of different builds. A brown curly haired body builder, blonde man and the bronze haired boy. Even though they might not look strong, they can bite through metal.

"But we just got here!" I whine, pissed off about moving.

"And we move if they so much as snap at us." Andy says. The bronze haired boy was just staring, I wonder why.

"Benny, can you see what's up with the bronze one. Any one get names?" Hayley asks, reading my thoughts. Well, voicing them. Benny takes off one of his gloves and waves his hand in the air slightly. This is how he feels, catching it in the air current. H cringes.

"He's frustrated." Benny states. "How do you think they feel when they're thirsty? That would feel so weird." He keeps going. I wonder.

"Annoying? I got an Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett." Hayley says with her eyes shut. "Edward keeps talking to them, but thinking about us. That's so cool!"

We all stop talking as a blonde haired blue-eyed boy walks this way. "Lust is in the air!" Sings Benny. Ugh. I wonder whom for this time. He stops at our table, a smile on his face. Not nice.

"Hi, Bella right?" He asks, looking at me. Yay! I might get a puppy this time. Last time I got a cat; lazy but always there. I nod. "I was wondering if you where free this weekend" That was straight out. God.

Leaning into Danny, he wraps an arm around my waist. "I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." I say, giving him a small smile. This would be our typical lye. Danny and I, Benny and Lil and than Hayley and Andy. None of us are really together, but it stops people from annoying us.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hayley?" This guy asks. Two at once. Ewww… Hayley's face screws up in disgust. But she still answers.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gay." She says with no flaws. Andy gives a slight cough and Hayley laughs. "Jokes, but nah. I'm taken. Andrews my boyfriend." She blows him a kiss, and he blows one back. Lying is a part of our life.

The guy goes to talk again, but Benny and Lil just kiss. "Bye." Danny says, dismissing him. The guy stands there for a second, so I take control. Using my mind I spin him around and make him march out of the cafeteria before letting him go. "That... Was… great" Danny manages between his laughter. Everyone else at the table relaxes to and joins in.

_Ding Ding._ "Get to class. Benny, gloves stay on." Benny noods. "Hayley, answer yourself." She nods." "Danny, stay walking." He grumbles slightly. "Lil, no leaks." Quick nod. " And Bells. No catching yourself." At that I burry my head in Dannys chest, blushing bright red. I have a habit of tripping than catching myself, using my mind.

So a quick explanation. Benny nearly burnt someone at the last school, because he couldn't take someone's anger. Hayley was getting every answer right; she was getting the answer out of the teacher's head. Danny loves floating, adores it. Lil made the tapes explode at a few schools, she said that she was bored. She was also about ten, but it happened twice last year, just to get out of school. And me? Well, I have already told you. Andy being the adult, doesn't do anything wrong. Teachers pet.

"Class guys." Hayley says as I run in the same direction as her. Classes are next door. I walk through the door and instantly feel the heat. _'Is the puppy still following?'_ Asks Hayley. We usually have conversations during class.

'_Yeah, same class.'_ I walk down the aisle, everyone staring. I stumble slightly at the next thing.

'_He is sort of cute.'_ A giggle comes from the girl of the table I used. At least I'm not hovering. _'If he didn't use a bucket of gel.'_ I bite my lip, trying not to laugh. The teacher gives me a weird look as I hand him the slip.

"Next to Cullen please." He points over to the bronze haired god from before. Great. A vampire, and here I was thinking I got lucky. _'I got a vampire. What's the bronze haired one called?'_

Sitting down the vamp's eyes go black and he moves far away from me. Thirst. _'Edward.'_ He starts glaring at me. _'Why?_'

'_Cause he's sitting next to me. Thirsty. Ask Andy what to do.'_ I say, glaring back.

A few minutes pass and all I do is glare. The science lesson is a repeat of what I have already done. _'Don't attack. Play it safe.'_

'_Ok. Tell Andy I got to vent. Meet at home.' _Edward takes a small breath and I tighten my hand into a fist. If I need to fight I will. "You touch me, you blood sucker and you will be seeing the other side of hell." I hiss under my breath. He moves even further away, if that's possible. He looks startled, but all I do is glare.

_Ding Ding._ Edward stands up and races out the door, at an inhuman speed._ 'Cya at home!'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Italics are the mind convos and the bell. If you don't get powers than just ask. Thx for the reviews and all.


	3. Chapter 3 EPOV

I want to say a big thank you to the fifteen people who have put alerts and favorites for my story. But an even bigger thank you to the nine who reviewed. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alice had been going on about it for days. Six new kids at school, ranging in age. It was all around the school, and no one knew a thing about them. It was like they popped out of nowhere. Sounds like a vampire family. It isn't though, because Alice saw them. Three girls and three guys. They would have to be adopted, except for two who look nearly like identical twins. But she hasn't seen anything else about them, it's fuzzy, as if it isn't all finalised.

"Come on Edward!" Alice yells, bouncing excited. How can she be excited about school? What's this? The tenth school? So boring. "We have a class with one of the new kids." At that she bounces off. Literally. Getting out I see Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walk off to there class. I walk off to mine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Eddie," Says an annoying voice in my fourth class. I had avoided her in every other class. Her and her cronies. So annoying. "So I was wondering if you where free this weekend." Her voice is nasally and her perfume disgusting. Her blonde hair is died lighter, nearly grey.

"No Lauren." I say. _'Why would he reject someone like me!? It's not like anyone is any prettier. Maybe those new girls…' _I leave her to her petty thoughts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I had one of those new kids in my class!" Says an excited Alice. "So they come from Phoenix, and one of them is called Danny. That's all I got though." A disappointed look paints her face. Why is she so fascinated by them any way? They're just some more mortals, humans on this earth. They will live with there family, and then die. Not like there any different.

Suddenly the whole cafeteria goes silent.

'_They look like twins…'_

'_Hot… ask out…'_

'_Which is which!'_

"Bell's! Hayley! Over here!" Shouts a voice over the silent cafeteria. The voice is a girl with blonde hair sitting with three guys. Must be the new students. I watch as two brunettes walk over to the table. They do look like twins. Identical, just like Alice said.

"Told you so!" Alice says to our stunned faces. Both brunettes. Same height and curves. Both walk similarly, but the only difference would be there eye colour. One is chocolate and the other hazel. Everyone goes back to eating and talking as the two girls sit down.

"We have a problem." Whispers the eldest. All there faces have a stricken face on it, filled with fear. They all lean in as I try to read their minds. That is if I could get to them. Reach them. Maybe I just can't hear them because there are to many people. That must be it.

"Yeah, I had one in my last class." Says a boy with light brown hair. "They have gold eyes. What's up with that?" I can see the stress radiating off them as they all stiffen. Their heartbeats accelerate as if preparing for battle.

"They seem freaked." Says Jasper. "What's wrong?" He asks me. I just shrug, not being able to reach them. I need to. I think they know what we are, but I can't be certain. Plus I don't know if they will reveal our secret. Can't let that happen.

"Bella and I haven't had any classes with them yet." Says one of the brunettes. Hayley I guess. She sounds relieved.

"Where?" Asks the excited blonde. Her and Alice seem identical. They could be great friends.

"There." Says a red head, pointing at us. All six of there heads turn to us, examining us. I notice how they have two seats left, but no one has sat with them. Since when does a group of new kids not sit with other people? My families thoughts are similar, all asking how they know. How all six of them know. We're in trouble.

"But we just got here." Comes a smooth voice. The other brunette, Bell's or Bella, is whining, but still her voice is angelic. She looks annoyed. Pissed.

"And we move if they so much as snap." Comes from the eldest. Why would we snap at them? And why can't I hear their thoughts!

"Benny, can you see what's up with the bronze one. Any one got names?" Asks Hayley. How would Benny know what's up with me? I am guessing she means what's wrong. The youngest boy, Benny, takes of a glove. Why would he be wearing a glove? He waves his hand slightly in the air.

"How do they know?" Asks Rose, pissed off.

"We can take them down before they say anything." Comes from Emmett, as he flexes his arms, showing off to his wife.

"Well I can't see anything wrong with them." Comes from the excited Alice.

"He's frustrated." Benny states, bringing me back to there conversation. "How do you think they feel when they're thirsty?" How can this kid know what I am feeling, and how is he right!? Only Jasper knows what where feeling. The Hayley girl shuts her eyes, seeming to concentrate on something. I hope it isn't about our family. My family starts arguing. God. Hayley would go well with Jasper, as would Lily with Alice, and the boys with Emmett. Rosalie though… they don't look pigheaded.

"Annoying? I got an Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett." Hayley says. "Edward keeps talking to them, but thinking about us. That's so cool!" How did she do that!

"Ok, I don't have any of them in my class. How do they know my name?" Comes from Rose. My family nods.

I watch as Mike Newton comes 'strolling' towards the table of six. They all stop talking as Benny sings, "Lust is in the air." They all groan simultaneously.

'_Bella… Hayley… Lily… to young…' _Disturbing thoughts come from Mike. God.

"Hi, Bella, right?" He asks Bella, as he stops in front of her. They all look overly annoyed. "I was wondering if you where free this weekend." Of course, straight out. Typical of him. Suddenly the six of them look paired up. Well four of them do. Bella leans into the boy next to her, as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." She says with a straight face. Her heart pounds erratically, telling me her lie. Mike looks put off for a second, before turning to Hayley. Kill two birds with one stone. God.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hayley?" He asks. Hayley's face screws up with disgust, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry but I'm gay." She says with no flaws as her heartbeat accelerates. Another lie. A small cough comes from the eldest guy. She laughs. "Jokes, but nah. I'm taken. Andrews my boyfriend." They blow each other kisses.

"Who knew someone could act so well?" Emmett says mystified as the youngest looking two kiss.

"Bye" Says the light brown. (AN: Danny, for who ever don't know.) Mike just stands there stunned, not moving. I see Bella concentrate as Mike starts moving. He turns around and marches out of the cafeteria.

'_How did I get out here?'_ Comes Mikes thoughts. Didn't he move himself? The group of six start laughing, struggling to breath.

"That… was… great." Gasps the light brown. A loud ding from the bell signals class, but my family just keeps watching.

The eldest looks at them all. "Get to class. Benny, gloves stay on." Benny nods. I wonder why he needs gloves? "Hayley, answer yourself." She nods. That just doesn't make sense. " "Danny, stay walking." He grumbles slightly. Stay walking? So no running? "Lil, no leaks." Quick nod. That just sounds wrong, like she is about to wet herself " And Bells. No catching yourself." Bella burries her head in the light brown boys chest as everyone laughs at her. What's so wrong with catching herself?

"Class guys." Says Hayley as she walks off, Bella running after her. Nodding to my family as I walk off in the same direction. As I walk past the eldest of the six he glares at me. The wind starts whipping around me, but he just walks off and it stops. That was weird. Very weird. I run off to my class.

I get to the class just after Bella. She walks up the aisle as I take my seat. She seems to be concentrating about something. Suddenly she stumbles and I see her hover for a second before she grabs a table. She bites her lip, holding in a laugh. Why would she be laughing, and how did she hover? No one can hover.

"Next to Cullen." Instructs the teacher, as she hands him the slip. She looks annoyed as she walks to her seat. No thoughts come from her. A quick breath makes me move far away from her as my throat burns. Her blood smells like heaven. The best scotch or heroin. Heaven or hell.

I stop breathing as my gaze stays on her. She just glares back, no fear in her eyes. I see her fist ball. Not like her fist would her me. I could just grab her and run. Maybe lure her into the forest. Have my treat.

"You touch me, you blood sucker and you will be seeing the other side of hell." She hisses, her breath coming towards me. I move away further. She sounds like a mutt, but doesn't smell like it.

_Ding Ding._ At that I rush out the door, going faster then I should. Rounding the corner I take a deep breath, watching as she leaves. Maybe I could sneak up on her. Mike starts walking up to her, but suddenly stops.

'_I can't move! How? What? How?' _Maybe he has gone crazy. Maybe. Bella keeps walking, and I follow, staying just out of her sight. She keeps walking, past the classrooms, toward the parking lot. Instead of going to a car she turns toward the forest. The perfect time to get her. I start to walk a touch faster as she walks through the trees. Looking at her figure she stops. Suddenly she disappears. That wasn't possible. She just disappeared. Rushing to that spot I try to sniff her out, but her smell has stopped to. Well, not stopped. Gone down. Kneeling down I follow the scent, into the ground.

"Making out with the ground are you, Edward?" Comes Emmett's voice. Pulling back onto my knees I face my family. All of them except Alice look like they're about to start rolling on the ground laughing. Alice though is facing the other way, into the trees, looking around. "What are you doing Alice?" Asks Emmett.

"She disappeared!" Alice shrieks, obviously confused. "Hide!" Shouts Alice, as she rushes behind a bush. We all follow suit. She points towards the car park. Five people come running towards a car.

"I felt it a few minutes ago. Seattle, so we can drive. A little girl." Says the blonde girl, rushing with her family.

"Poor thing. Must be so scared." Whispers Benny, as fear comes onto his face. "I hope nothing bad happened." They all nod with him, as they pile into the car.

"Hayley, contact Bella. Danny, I need you to start the forms. Go!" At that one of the boys, the light brown, runs out of the car and into the forest. He sprints far into the forest and out of sight. The car screeches out of the parking lot.

A quick nod and we rush after the boys smell. "I can't find it." Comes Emmett's voice, as we all stop. Just like the girl the smell disappeared, this time going up. But after climbing the trees we found that it went further upwards. To far.

"I know where the girl is." Comes Alice's voice. She opens up her mind for me as I see her vision. The girl, standing in my meadow, looking like she's sleeping. I push off, running as fast as I can towards my meadow; my family not far behind.

Upon nearing the meadow, I slow down, stopping at the edge, horrified. The girl is lying on the ground, chunks of dirt littering the place and the flowers strewn everywhere. Some how she single handed destroyed my meadow. Looking at my family behind me I see confusion on each of there faces except Alice's. Her face looks distort with horror.

'_I found her… not escaping again… alone… mine…'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cliffy. Cookie for anyone who can guess whats about to happen.

Hey all, sorry about the mix up, but only one person told me.


	4. Chapter 4 EPOV

"There's another vampire here." Alice whispers so low that I just catch her. My eyes stay on Bella's serene face. A small smile graces her lips as I see the impossible happen. The grass starts to grow back, flowers sprouting.

"Wow." Is all that comes out of Emmett's mouth as where all dumb struck. How did that happen?

"Bells!" Someone calls out. Looking around I see no one. How can someone get out her? How did she get out here? "You coming? Or are you staying?" Bella's eyes lids open, her chocolate eyes sparkling. She gives a small squeal of delight.

"My god! A little girl! I so bags teaching her." Comes Bella's twinkling voice.

'_Two of them… dangerous…' _The thoughts sound closer. To close for comfort. And what does this person, man, mean by two of _them. _How can they be dangerous?

"Nah, it's going to be Benny or Lil, or maybe something completely different. You want a lift?" The voice laughs. Looking around again, I still can't locate the voice. It sounds like it's coming from the sky. But that's impossible.

"Mmm… I say Benny. Lil and Andy are both trackers, so it's only fair." Bella says, deep in thought. She jumps to her feet, still looking up. "Hayley says that Andy wants me home, so I can set up." Before the voice can reply, another voice enters the area.

"The south, how comforting." Comes the chime like voice. A vampire. Bella stiffens suddenly, but then goes into a fighting stance. "The elder one was easy to take out, you will be easy to keep."

"Bella!" Screams the voice from above. This one can easily be distinguished as a boy's voice. Bella starts lifting into the air, floating. She doesn't seem surprised.

"No!" Screech's the vampire, as he leaps for her, grabbing her foot.

"Get off me you blood sucker." Spits Bella. She wiggles her foot, but the vampire doesn't move.

"Your out numbered." Hisses a boy, Danny, as he floats down from the sky. He doesn't land, instead hovering about half a metre from the ground. Each of them raises their palms, a globe hovering above. Danny's is clear, while Bella's is a greenish brown.

"Wind? Earth?" Sneers the vampire. "You have a floater. What are you? A tracker? The older one was easy; you will be easier. Then I shall add you to my coven." I feel shock go through me at this. What are they? They're human, yet, not?

"Don't talk about Mary like that!" Shrieks Bella, as chunks of dirt and rock start swirling around them. The globe disappears as she puts both hands out, making it look like she's surrendering. Instead I hear an ear-piercing scream as she jerks both hands toward the opposite side of the clearing. She falls to the ground as two arms are thrown the same way. A wipe of wind comes from Danny and both legs are cut off.

"Where is Benny when you need him? I don't have a lighter with me." Complains Bella, as she searches her pockets. Another wipe of wind and the head flies towards us, the body dropping to the ground. "Danny?"

"Empty," he says, flicking a lighter. "Dammit. Ah…" He says, as if figuring something out. "Hayley's should be here in a second. She says that Benny would come but smokes seen in the distance. I guess you where right." A smile spreads Bella's face.

"So cool! I can be like her mother." Squeals Bella. "Ewww… I hate how they can still move." She says, as an arm appears at the edge of the forest. It flies away again. Another heart beat and breath is heard as out of nowhere Hayley appears.

"Already?" She asks, worried. She walks around Bella and Danny, inspecting them. Bella goes to spin around for her, but trips.

"Put me down!" She screams as she's lifted into the air instead of hitting the ground. Except, instead of being lifted properly, it's by her feet.

"We have company." States Hayley, spinning around to face us.

"Put me down Daniel." Shouts Bella, as she raises her hand. The boy just gives a smug grin. Instantly he flies to the other end of the clearing, and Bella starts to fall toward the ground. She hovers just before she hits it and stands up right.

"Who?" Asks Bella. She looks in the same direction as Danny comes walking towards them. "How many and are we safe?" Alice comes bouncing out of the shadows toward the three of them. They all take attacking mode.

"Another! Can we just leave?" Whines Danny, as the rest of us step out into the clearing. "Shit." At that he starts rising into the air.

"That is so cool!" Shouts Emmett. Emmett starts walking towards him, but suddenly gets thrown back.

"Who did that?" Growls Rose.

"Daniel, get down." Hayley says, telling him off. He instantly drops, putting his hand on Bella's shoulder. They all turn towards each other, ignoring Rose. "I need to get back, to help. Andy says to get everything set up. She's got fire, but the other isn't figured out. See ya later." She disappears.

"Commanding much?" Danny says, exasperated.

"I asked a question." States Rose. If she could, she would be bright red. Her thoughts, along with Emmett's (who just wants to fight) are all anger.

"I did." Says Bella off handily. "And don't you say a thing about Hayley." Bella turns her attention back to Danny. "I have known her nearly my whole life. She's my sister and you better not say anything bad. She's the only family I have always had. She is only doing as Andy says." At this she is nearly in hysterics as Danny wraps his arms around her. She leans into him and the smell of salt reaches my nose as her sobs are heard.

"Where here for you." He coos, trying to reassure her. "Nothing is going to happen. See, nothing happened then, and nothing will happen ever." This all seemed to stop Emmett and Rose, as they stand there just looking on. Confusion was on everyone's minds. No one knew what was going on, or what just happened.

"But Mary." At this a bigger sob comes from Bella. Danny just clutches her closer, pain written all over her face.

"I'm sorry… I… it's my fault… It…" Danny stutters before being cut off.

"No!" Screams Bella into his chest. "It could have happened to any of us." Danny lifts his head and piers around the meadow. His eyes land on us and he automatically holds Bella even tighter.

"Bella, can you get us home?" He asks softly and gently. Another sob escapes her lips but she gives a slight nod. She wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him in as close as possible. They both shut their eyes before disappearing.

"What the hell just happened?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Thoughts? Sorry bout not updating. Got holidays in a week and a half, so i will try to get better at this. Do you want this chapter in Bellas POV?


	5. Chapter 5

"I found it!" Cassie squeals as she holds up _my _bra. Why did Danny have to do the scavenger hunt? He loves to embarrass me, and as we speak, my cheeks are bright red. Looking at Cass, I burst out laughing. The innocent five year old, who just burnt down an orphanage, has put on my midnight blue bra over her clothes. Cass has startling blue eyes and curly orange hair that is surprisingly tame. She is going to be a beauty when she grows up.

"Well," I start. Spinning around I see the forest. We're in a small clearing since everything that is hidden is held in a clearing. That's the only way we could find something in a forest; Hayley and I are banned from using earth to find it. Apparently that's cheating. Looking down on our list I see Benny's boxers next. All I can do is groan. "We're looking for Benny's boxers darling." I say picking her up, bra and all, and placing her on my hip.

"Benny!" She cheers clapping her hands before placing them around my neck. She pretty much fell in love with Benny. He made her feel normal and the dancing flames were an enjoyment. An older brother, as is Danny. Andy is the father of the group, while Hayley and I share mother. Lily is the sister.

"Yep! Benny!" I laugh with her. When I got home, Danny quickly flew off. Literally. I set up the house, balloons and streamers. Lollies and a cake plus some coke. When they got home Danny had already told Andy everything, but Andy said that they shouldn't say anything, for that would reveal there secret and five is not a big threat. But the other we just have to wait. After showing Cassie that we are the same, a flower out of the palm, dancing flames and floating in mid air, we decided on a scavenger hunt. Half-hour later, once Danny had come back we set off. "Which way baby?" I coo to Cass. She points to the left and I start heading that way.

We have to stay on the ground, the surface, because that is fair for everyone. That's fine for us, for all of us are incredibly fit. "Mummy?" Cass whimpers and I stop immediately to look at her. She has her eyes shut and I feel her small arms tighten around my neck.

"What's wrong?" I ask panicked. She shakes her head and opening her eyes, looks around with a panicked look.

"Something feels bad!" She cries, burying her head into my hair. This scares me. One thing we hadn't found out was her other 'power'. Mary had one where you sort of… sense. She could feel the vampires coming before they got there, but not far. Also, she could feel how many. Usually there are too many.

"Does it feel big or small? How many?" I ask. She moves her head away and looks directly in my eyes, but with a far of look. A minute passes and her eyes clear.

"Fifty?" She questions before diving back into my hair. Putting my other hand on the closest tree I start scouring for a clearing. We need a big enough clearing so that we aren't separated into the trees. Being separated means we won't survive. Feeling a place with no trees I wrap that arm around Cass. A second later we disappear into the ground and start travelling to said area. Not even half a minute later we reappear in a large field with a house. All lights are off and I see no movement. Here should be fine.

"Darling," I start off to the shaking girl I'm holding. She peeks up and I give a smile of encouragement. "I'm going to put you down, so we can find the others." I state and gently place her on the ground. Straight away her arms wrap around my legs and I can't help but smile at the warmth. _'Hayley' _I call out through my thoughts. _'We have trouble'._

Straight away she comes back to me. _'Coming'_. She answered back and a minute later appeared. "Hey darling." Hayley coos to Cass, stroking her hair. She peeks up and gives a timid smile. Hayley looks up at me. "Sent a message out, they're on their way." I give a nod as Andy appears with Lily.

"How many?" He asks straight away.

"Fifty." I reply with a sad tone. Thirty is heaps, and they are most likely new borns. Harder to control.

"Fifty!" Danny cries as he touches down on the ground with Benny. He suddenly bursts out laughing and as we all give him questioning looks he points to Cass. "Cass, looking great." He jokes and picks up Cass. Everyone else sees the bra and some of them burst out laughing.

"Danny, try to not use bra's next time with a five year old." Andy groans wiping his hand down his face. He suddenly gets serious and we all stop, needing to know the game plans. "Lily, you on that side." He points of to the left side of the house. "I can here water there. Benny in the middle, you're looking after Cass. Cassie sweetie; just shoot at the bad people. Ok?" Cass gives a timid nod, but determination flows thick. "Danny from the top and I will go with Lily. Hayley and Bella, you're our first wave of attack." I give a nod and we all split off straight away.

Setting myself in the middle of the grounds, I grab Hayley's hand and kick off my shoes. Centring my energy into the middle of us it starts to grow. Because we are of the same age, and similar powers, we have something that is considered rare. There is no name for it, but we become one with the earth. Our powers build and a protective layer of roots splays over our skin. Our eyes go a brilliant gold, hair a slightly darker brown with green under tones. The roots grow from the ground and cover every inch of us except our faces, wrapping round and round. They connect with the earth, and move with every step we take. To some we look like angels, to others the devil.

"Separate them!" A shout echoes through the forest. Taking a step away from Hayley two balls of vines grow in my palms. The first wave of their attack comes through. Ten of them. Straight away I fire the vines at them, and they wrap around the vampires making them prisoners.

'_Behind you'_ Hayley's soft voice comes through my head. Immediately I sink into the ground and travel to the other side of the clearing. We also have joint thoughts through this. Coming up I throw the roots at the nearest vampire's arms and a piercing scream goes up as I throw them towards the middle and the fire benders. The next thing to go is the head and I turn to the next one just in time.

"Come on little girl, you can be beautiful and strong like me." Whispers another brown haired girl. Her eyes are bright red and blood lust pours out of her.

"But look at those hideous red eyes!" I say with a high-pitched voice as I dance around her. This form makes Hayley and I unusually graceful, everything looking like a dance. Guess the reason we don't use this form every time is because if one of us goes down, we both do.

"You b-"

"Not around little kids." I interrupt as I start pulling her apart with little effort. Disposing of her I rush to the other side, gliding along the ground, the earth pushing me to inhumane speeds.

"Mummy!" A shriek goes up making my heart stop. Halting my process I scan the area quickly. Without a thought I flash over to the middle where Benny is trying to get to Cassie. Piles of vampires surround him and another two on my baby. Without a thought I throw myself at one protecting Cass who is cowering in fear. The strength of the element earth behind me I push one off her and leap to the second. Its hand attacks my skin, but the roots thicken to strengths greater then metal and stone. A sickening snap comes from my arm but I ignore the pain and start to shred the vampire I'm fighting. Tossing the head into the purple flames I rush to my baby.

"Sweetie?" I ask, scooping up the ball with orange hair. She unfurls herself so I can see her tear streaked face. The red-rimmed eyes sparkle in relief as I search for a safe place for her to stay. The fight is still on so I move through the earth to the house. Putting Cass down I look straight into her wide eyes. "Hide in here and don't come out till I say." She gives a nod and dashes into the house.

Turning around I see a dash of bronze and white before a loud clash right in front of me. On the ground is Edward with none other then Laurent; one of the ringleaders of a coven trying to join us. Why Edward is helping I got no idea, but I now owe him my life. A shooting pain comes from my arm. Looking down at it I see it broken, but all I can do now is strengthen the roots around it to stop it moving too much.

A few roars and growls go around the clearing as I watched amazed as another six vampires join the fight, working on our side. The Cullen's and two others. Getting into the fight again a blur of red and white stops in front of me with a feral grin and stance. "Hello Victoria." I say calmly but deadly. Slowly we circle each other; her feral and I gentle.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't miss Isabella, as I have heard people call you. Am I correct?" She asks none chalently. Giving a small nod I throw a ball of vines at her, which she dodges perfectly. The sound of fighting starts to die around us as the last few are shredded.

"What are you doing without your dear James? And Laurent? Were is he?" I ask like I am talking bout the weather. She hisses, launching herself at me. Not that it worked. Using the earth for power and strength I easily side step her and grab her arm. The roots grow onto it before I rip that arm off.

"My James is dead because of you!" She whispers in anger. Before I can register it she slams a fist into my gut. The vines help with the impact, but the feeling of broken ribs was noticeable.

"And Mary is dead because of you!" I hiss back before ripping off a leg, they can be surprisingly good at fighting with one leg. The sounds of all other fights are gone. Not looking around, I can feel through the earth, everyone surrounding us. Cullen's and my family.

"Shame we couldn't keep her." She replies mockingly, giving a short laugh. Her nails make contact with my good arm, but the vines don't break. Victoria gives a cry of annoyance. "See how good it would to have you! We could rule the world!" She says out loud. All I can think is crazy. She attacks again, a sickening snap coming from my leg. Hayley alleviates the pain, but gives a small shriek.

"Why would I do that?" I ask before getting rid of her last arm. Throwing another vine at her she dodges. "Now Vicky!" I start mockingly, like I'm talking to a small child. "You are really getting bad at this. Say hi to James for me." I finish. Flicking my fingers of my good hand at her, the vines wrap around her neck. A swift flick up rips it and a ball of fire comes from Benny.

"Bella," I hear a sigh as I collapse into someone's arms. I give a small smile at Andy, but stop at the pain. "Change back you two." He commands as Hayley comes into view. Grasping hands I feel the gentle flow of energy changing our appearance back to normal. As she steps away Andy sweeps my legs from under me, and pulls me to his chest.

A pain shoots through my chest but my thoughts go elsewhere. "Cassie! Baby come out now!" I call out into the air. Looking back at Andy I sigh. "Ribs and arm, plus my leg. But I got back at her!" I say before he can reprimand me for doing the wrong thing.

"And revenge is sweet!" Danny of course calls out joyfully.

A small voice from below brings a smile to my lips. "Mummy."


End file.
